Avatar Malia: The Moon Spirt's Daughter
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Aang and the gang have passed on and the four nations egerly await the next avatar rencarnated into the water tribe but its been 12 years of waiting and no one has seen her. The avatar has been rencarnted but why is she hidden. Better summary inside!


Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic! I've watched Avatar the last airbender ever sence it came out and I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time. So enjoy and review please!  
-Alice XOXO

-Aang and the gang have brought the four nations to peace and love. After Aang had defeated the Pheniox King by taking his fire bending away its 100 years later and Avatar Aang and his friends have all passed on. As the all four nations egerly await the next avatar that is supposed to be reancarnated in to the water tribe.  
But it takes longer then expected, its been eleven years to long for the avatar to return. Fire Lord Kozan, Fire Lord Zuko's son, becomes impationant and blames the water tribes for keeping the avatar to them and declars war on them. The earth Kingdom also belives the water tribe is to blame. The avatar was reancarnted but why was she hidden?

First part of the chapter is naraters POV the rest is the Avatars.

Disclimer- I dont know avatar the last airbender.

Avatar Malia

Millions of fire balls hit the ice and snow of the Northern Water Tribe. Screams of helpless people filled the entire tribe. A young wife and husbend ran with a young tweleve year old holding on tightly to their hands. The young girl was beatiful, she had bright blue eyes and black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. But the young girl's face was frightened with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hurry, Malia! We have to get you to the boat!" the young wife said clutching the girl's hand, the little girl's hand hurt from the hard grip.

"But why? Your coming, too, right?" the Malia asked.

The couple and Malia reached the edge of the ice and boat sat in the water it shook hard in the water from the fire nations battle ships. "No. We aren't coming, we have to stay here and fight. But you need to leave and head to the Soulthern Water tribe. You'll master water by a girl named Tora. When you reach the soulthern water tribe and find Tora tell her in privte your the Avatar, she'll help you. Tell no one eltse your the avatar! You understand?" the husbend said lefting Malia and puting her in the boat.

"NO! I Don't! What's an avatar?" Malia screamed more tears streaming down her face.

"Its better you don't know till Tora tells you. I love you Malia, be safe, for us." the woman said.

Malia knew this had to be done, she didn't know why but she knew she had to. Nodding and leaning over the edge of the boat she hugged the couple, "I love you, too."

Suddenly a guy bending water appeared, "She needs to leave NOW!" he yelled he threw the water at a man in red, orange and black clothing, the man fell over clutching his side.

The man untied the rope from a tick ice pole and made a move that made it look like he was gonna push Malia, but he didn't and the water underneath the boat moved quickly, moving the boat away from the couple.

Malia cried out, "Wait! Will I see you again?" she asked.

The woman nodded, but before she could say anything and group of men in the red clothing appeared behind the couple and shoot fire from their hands at them before the couple could defend them selfelves. Malia watched horrified as the man and woman fell backwards in the water, dead.

"NO!" Malia screamed. She looked up from the water to the men that had ended her family's lifes. Suddenly Malia's eyes glowed blue, "NO!" Malia's scream was a combination of different voices. The men stared frightened at Malia, backing away slowly.

"The Avatar." one of the men said.

Malia bended the water around her in a whirl pool. She stood on the top of the swiling water and her experation was a face of rage. Bending the water to millions of spikes of ice she threw them all at once at the men. Malia continued to frown as she watched the men fall. Malia then fell back to her boat fainted.

The moon broke out of the dark clouds. A bright, white light fell from the moon and beatuiful woman formed in the light. She was young and had very long white hair that hovered in the air. The woman touched Malia's face with a smile. White light came from the woman's hand and Malia's black hair turned white starting from the crown of her head flowing down like water. The woman water bended and boat flew along the water in the deriction of the Soulthern Water Tribe.

The woman hovered by the moon watching Malia go. She smiled, "Good luck, my daughter. I'm never far away."

The woman then disappeared into the moon.

I felt something pushing me and destaint voices in the background. I groaned. The voice then began getting volume to where I could understand them.

"She's from the Northern Water tribe, look at her clothing." a man said.

"Why is her hair white? It should be black or brown." some eltse said.

"She most came a long way, someone pick her up and bring her back to the camp." and older voice said.

I felt hands under me, I wanted to tell them to put me down but I couldn't even find the strength to open my eyes.

After a while of walking I heared more voices and more hands touching me. Someone tolled them to move out of the way and I entered a warm place.

"Tora. Me and some men found this girl on the ice." I was placed on soft fur, it was so warm.

"A girl?" I felt a soft hand on the side of my face, the feel reminded me of Yue when she creased my cheek. I open my eyes slowly hoping to see her but I can face to face with a girl I'd never seen. She had dark blue eyes and long brown hair the fell lose around her shoulders, she had hair loppies too. She wore a necklace with the water tribe simpole on it.

"W-who are you?" I asked sitting up. The girl helpped me.

"I'm Tora. Who are you, and how did you get here?" she asked.

Tora? I remebered then, I was sopposed to find Tora and she'd teach me more water bending and tell me what a avatar was, but I had to do it alone. I looked at the three other men in the small tent staring at me with confused faces.  
"Tora? I came here to see you. Can I talk to you alone?" I asked politely.

Tora stared at me shocked then understanding filled her eyes and she nodded. "Gentelmen, please leave?"

"But, Tora, what if she's a spy?" one of the men asked, I frowned, a spy?

"I'm sure she's not. The girl's only eleven or so." the man nodded and left with the other two, "Alright child what is it? We are completely alone."

I smiled and stood up and bowed to her, remembering my manners. "Tora. I was sent here by my adopted family in the Northern Water tribe. They told me to find you and that you'd teach me water bending and what a avatar is. They also told me to tell you that I'm the avatar." I said still standing.

Tora stared at me in shock and a single tear fell down her cheek. She suddenly stood and hugged me tightly. I gasped in surprise.

"I've been waiting for you Avatar Malia." she said quitely.

"How do you know my name?" I asked when she pulled away.

She smiled, "I was given a vision by my father, Avatar Aang the Avatar before you, that I would be teaching you and lead you in the right path. You see, Malia, Aang had horrible vision that the world he'd put to balance would fall again. He told me before he died of old age that I'd be teaching you. Its a honor to teach you, Avatar Malia."

I was confused, whats an avatar?

Done! Sorry its a little short, the other chapters will be longer, promise! Tell me what you think in the reviews! I love reviews!  
-Alice XOXO


End file.
